Numb
by Teh-Pyro-N-Bubbles
Summary: Kielar Storm, the son of Johnny Storm, struggles with feelings that have been overwhelming. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey! So I am back to writing again. Its going to be a bit to get back to my other stories but I needed to write. This one is a bit dark. I used to not write dark things, but a lot has happened to me over the past few years, some of which is why I stopped writing. I lost my mother to suicide. She was the one person who always encouraged me to be myself and to write. Yesterday was the anniversary of her death. It's been four years since. In October, my older sister will have been gone for five years.

WARNING: Possible trigger. This involves suicidal thoughts and self harming. If this triggers you please do not read.

* * *

Kielar Storm stood in front of his father as he was being yelled at. The teenage boy wasn't listening, but if his father knew that, then it would only anger him even more. This was why he avoided him. Kielar had a duffel bag in his hand, ready to leave the place he once called home, however, as of late he remained at his best friends house. It was where he was supposed to be headed now, but he wasn't so sure anymore. His father had just received news that he had dropped out of football at school. It was always yelling, Kielar knew he couldn't do anything right in his fathers eyes any longer, it had been that way since he had come out to him.

As the yelling stopped Kielar moved up to his room and lay on his bed. He remained there for some time, staring at the spots on the ceiling. After awhile he pulled out his phone to text Tommy Stark, the friend he often stayed with. _**'Can't come over tonight, Dad found out about football'**_ wrote simply and hit send. Tossing the phone on the bed Kielar moved to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror looking at himself.

He remembered when he was happy, when he felt good about himself. Kielar remembered when his father actually loved him. The memories of when he wasn't harassed at school or being shoved around. Kielar wasn't a fighter, he could be, he just didn't like to hurt people though. He had bruises from school where fellow football players had shoved him into lockers. The first time it happened, he dropped his jersey in the coaches office and walked out, but it didn't stop it from still happening.

Now, now his safe haven was being taken from him. As he looked at himself, he knew he was only seeing the ghost of who he once was. He smiled. He used to smile all the time. His aunt would tell him that his eyes were such a beautiful blue color. Now though as he looked at them they were dull. He had bags under his eyes from when the little sleep he would get at night. He just wanted to sleep, and the pills looked like a good answer.

Kielar looked at the bottle in his hand, he hadn't remembered picking it up. It was inviting though. He poured a few in his hand and paused. He knew what he could do to end it. It would be fine, everyone would be better without him, even his sister. '_She hasn't even spoken to me since I told her, she doesn't give a fuck. I could just leave...leave and not have to worry about anything anymore.' _tears fell down his face as he thought this. "Nobody would care" he said out loud as he took a few of the pills. Taking in a deep breathe he leaned forward over the sink and splashed water on his face.

This was not the first time he had thought about ending his own life. It had entered his thoughts before, but before he wasn't so far gone, he was just angry. Now, he felt numb. He felt he had no reason to stick around. The first attempt failed because his inhuman side kept him from slitting his wrists. The blade would not penetrate the skin. He had figured it out after though, for the second time. Drugs weakened his skin, he had to attack his body from the outside in.

However, the second time he didn't go through with it, Tommy had interrupted. He was glad in a way that time he was so unsure of what he really wanted. Now there was no hesitation though as he waited for the sleeping pills to start to work. Kielar grabbed the razor and moved back to the bed, ignoring the blinking phone. Time passed as he pressed the razor to his skin and shut his eyes as he felt the pain. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulder.

Half an hour later Karla storm walked into her twin brothers room, her hand went over her mouth at the sight of the blood around him. She screamed as she ran to his side checking to see if he was still alive. "DADDY! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" she yelled through her tears. "Kie...please be okay..please...please" she begged as she held him close.

* * *

Author Note 2- I know its short and very much unbetad. I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Its just a short drabble that I wrote off the top of my head. Nothing was planned at all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, here is the next chapter, its a bit longer than the other ones. I hope you enjoy. I got notification that I have a few followers. I haven't received any reviews yet, however with everything swimming in my head I am gonna keep on going. Let me know what you guys think though! It would be greatly appreciated.

Also I do not have a Beta, and if anyone is interested PM me.

* * *

Chapter 2- With Great power comes great responsibility

Desiree walked into the choir room arm in arm with Kurt and immediately heard a screech. "SPY" The Cajun girl looked at the girl it came from and raised her eyebrow, but remained silent still not letting go of Kurt. "Why did you bring her here! She can't be here!"

"Like ah would even think of spyin' on a group who can't make it past Regionals." Desiree said rolling her eyes. Kurt looked at her elbowing her in the side. "Sorry but its true! No offense Kurt but y' should come join da Siryns, been tryin' t' get y' dere forever."

"Desiree...filter, get one." Kurt told her.

"You are not taking Kurt!" The girl yelled. "Mr. Schue she can't be here! There is no reason for her to be, she's just spying! Trying to take our secrets."

"Rachel she's lead singer at a private school in New York who got second place last year, I doubt she needs to spy on us." A boy in a wheel chair said. "Hi, I'm Artie." He moved to Desiree holding out his hand, smiling, Desiree immediately took it.

"Bonjour, ah'm Desiree," she introduced herself with a smile. "Its nahce t' meet y', ah've heard a lot about each of ya from Kurt."

"Funny he's never mentioned you before." the first girl said. Desiree looked at Kurt, wanting to say something to the girl, but with the look her cousin was giving her she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "We need practice, so you should go."

"Rachel!" Mercedes Jones exclaimed. "You need to stop being..."

"A complete bitch!" Desiree blurted out. "Ah ain't done nuttin' t' y' Rachel Berry, so why don't ya shut ya trap stop bein' such an attention whore."

The entire room fell silent as Desiree stood there hands on her hips glaring at the brunette. "Well, somebody finally told Berry off, bravo, but really you come into our choir room and run your mouth like your hot shit, who the hell do you think you are."

"Santana, stop." Kurt spoke up.

"Oh shut it lady lips this doesn't concern you!" Santana yelled at him before a fist hit her face.

"Desiree!" Kurt yelled, "Violence, no!"

"Dude that right hook was..."

"Say another word Puckerman."

"She shouldn't be laying her hands on anybody!" Rachel exclaimed.

"And she apologizes." a new voice said standing in the door. "or she goes straight home."

"Uncle Logan dat ain't fair." Desiree snapped. "What she said..."

"Look kid if I made the god damn rules I woulda let ya keep throwin' punches at whoever the hell ya want. Ya know Summers will have a field day and since I'm keeping an eye on ya kid guess whose gonna get the blame. Now apologize, and lets go find that Aussie, I lost him somewhere on the highway."

"He's in Westerville." Desiree said. "Ah'm sorreh." She turned to Santana. "Ah shouldn' of hit y' in da face for bein' a bitch toward Kurt, ah shoulda knocked ya da fuck out for mistreatin' him" Logan cleared his throat. "Takin' back da second half, just sorry..." She said and turned around to leave.

"Guys, I'm going to have to miss out today.." Kurt told his friends. "Ice your cheek Santana, she has a mean right hook. I'm sorry."

"Your siding with her?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not siding with anybody. She's family though."

"Family?" Finn asked, after helping Santana, having been silent and watching the entire time. "I've never met her before..."

"She's my cousin. From my moms side, I don't see them very often and the only one who really kept in contact with me was Desiree. We're close okay, and..she doesn't like people messing with her family, she's not always like this and...look I just have to go. She really is sorry." Kurt said and grabbed his bag before hurrying after his cousin. "Desiree wait up!" he called out running to her. "When did you start hitting everybody."

"Ah had t' learn t' defend mehself Kurt. It starts out with names and then goes further and further until somebody ends up hurt. Ah'm not havin' dat be y'." She told him looking him in the eyes. "Ah couldn' handle it if it came down t' dat, ah can't handle nobody hurtin' ya lahke they hurt me, like they hurt Kielar and Dom and Aaron and everyone."

"Santana meant no harm, I know her and she's more talk then anything. You can't just waltz into Ohio and beat up everybody who seems the least bit threatening to me. I can take care of myself you know. I appreciate it Angel but I can't have you fighting everyone okay." Desiree crossed her arms as she listened to him speak. "They have Logan of all people tracking you? He's scolding you about violence? Please promise me no more fighting while you're here at least."

"Fahne."

"No not just fine, promise me." Kurt said.

"Ah promise" Desiree told him rolling her eyes. "Unless they put their hands on ya..then its all over." Kurt laughed linking arms with his cousin and walking toward the exit of the school. Logan followed behind knowing that it was going to take more than a promise to keep Desiree from fighting. He had trained her himself, and knew that once she knew how to defend herself, that she would not stop defending those who needed it. Out of all the kids he looked after, she was the one that would take a stand the most, because she had seen the most. Logan knew that Desiree would be the one to lead the next team to come out of Xavier's School For the Gifted. If only she could hold her temper.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Izzy sat with Blaine, Wes and David at a coffee shop and watched the three interact with each other with a small smile on his face. Last time he has seen Blaine, it had been before he transferred to the private school, and knew his cousin was having a hard time. He didn't really have too many friends after he came out, and that hurt Izzy, because he knew what Blaine was like, and deserved so much more than what he had. When Cooper had called and told his dad that Blaine had been hurt and was in the hospital, they tried to see him, but it was no surprise to any of them that Micheal had put a stop to that and they were denied.

John, Izzy's father, had sent pamphlets to the house about the boarding school secretly. He knew that if Blaine had a chance to learn to be who he was without having his father hovering over him every step of the way, that he could, and would be great. John had known what his wife's family was like from experience and though he had not been allowed contact after her passing, he knew they hadn't changed.

The youngest Allerdyce boy had pushed to make the visit to see Blaine, and when his friend had told him that she was making a trip to Ohio, he jumped on board rather quickly, only for Logan to say they had to stay together, so he took the motorcycle. He took LOGAN'S motorcycle and he knew he was going to be nearly murdered for that, but he got to see Blaine. That was what mattered to him, and seeing Logan have steam come from his ears was amusing the the Aussie.

The thought made him laugh out loud which caused the three boys at the table with him to look at him strangely. "Sorry, oy just had a funny thought, this teacher oy know has a real anger issue and he doesn't loyke me very much, and oy think oy kinda made him angry when oy took his Harley." he said.

"You stole your teachers motorcycle?" Wes asked in shock.

"Borrowed mate, borrowed. Oy'm no thief." Izzy grinned before taking a sip of his tea. "Ya know, we all got a lot in common. Loyke boarding schools! Oy attended this one in New York, oy still live there but oy go part toyme to a college. Its Xavier's School for the Gifted. Its a great school for the most part. Some of the teachers have stick up their arses but Pa said they were like that even before they were teachers."

"Isn't Xavier's school for mutants?" David questioned. "At least that is what I have always heard. Which there is nothing wrong with that, I mean there have always been people who are different, its just unique that a school just for a certain group exists. I heard a lot of good doctors and lawyers have come from that school, and some people don't even care that they are from the school."

"Its hard sometimes." Izzy said. "Oy think our school has to be protested at least once a month. But we don't just have mutants there mate. Oy'm sure ya have heard of Tony Stark? He's not a mutant, and his son isn't either, but Tommy attended the school for a couple years, not that the bloke needed it but, he still came, oy think it was more to help his friend than anything. Plus his Pa wanted him to stay outa trouble and at least get a diploma, he insulted all the public school teachers and then private schools kicked him out."

"He sounds interesting." Wes said shaking his head. "You have an interesting group of friends."

"Aye, oy've been trying to get Blainey here to go there for awhile. His Pa really hates me though. We talk on Skype sometimes and keep in touch but, Uncle Micheal knows what Xavier's is, and he doesn't loyke mutants."

"He's homophobic and anti-mutant. Its like he just tries to pick things that most people won't tolerate and go with the flow. I've met some of Izzy's friends, I think I got a visit from Kielar once. Izzy had told him I was having a bad time and he came to talk to me. He has a dad like mine, only his kicked him out . His sister outed him at school ."

"A lots happened since then though, Karla and Kie are talking again, they both live at Xavier's, and when they aren't there they stay at Stark Tower. Kie's in the Siryns. He's the one ya really gotta watch out for with the males of the group, his and his boyfriend Dominick."

"Why would you risk coming here if Blaine's father doesn't like you. You could get him into a lot of trouble, you know what he's capable of." David asked Izzy, and immediately Izzy turned to him.

"Because he's moy family, and oy am more than capable of handling Uncle Micheal if it comes to it, but oy shouldn't run into him. Oy doubt he ever even comes to see Blaine at school."

"He doesn't. And I like that Izzy's here. He adds more insanity to my life than the Warblers do. Uncle John tried to fight for me but because my aunt passed away they wouldn't, plus with his old record."

"Why does your father not like Izzy and his family." Wes asked.

"Because oy'm the reason she's gone." Izzy said looking down. "She had a difficult birth and after oy was born, she passed away."

"I'm so sorry." David said softly. Izzy just waved his hand. It was a hard subject for him to talk about and didn't like to. When he was younger his father had told him stories about his mother and his brothers would always tell him about her. He went by the name Izzy because of her, she had named him Isaac, and had always told John that she would call him Izzy for short, so starting at a young age everyone called him by it.

"So...tell us more about Doll?" Blaine said trying to change the subject, and knew that she was a subject Izzy always like to talk about. "Is she your girlfriend?" he questioned, and watched as Izzy made a face.

"No!" he cried about. "Dolls moy best friend. She's more loyke a sister to me then anything." he explained. "Its kinda a long story."

"We have time, its Friday." Blaine smiled.

"Better get another cup of coffee mate, its gonna take awhile."


End file.
